1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriers for relatively large beverage bottles and in particular to a die cut plastic carrier for such containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container carriers made from die cut plastic material are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,905 and 3,653,610.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved die cut plastic carrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for carrying a relatively large, heavy beverage bottle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved combination container and carrier.